


Beautifully Fat

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Don't Judge Him, Fluff, Harry has a kink, M/M, Overweight, Top Harry, Weight Gain, chubby Louis, fat louis, feeder/gainer, feederism, i can't write it at all, idk about that, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Harry has a kink for getting  his boyfriend Louis to gain weight and get fat and turns out, Louis kind of likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter mainly consists of the beginning of the two doing the whole weight gain deal, so Louis isn't too big at the moment. Just chubby, mainly. Hope you enjoy!

Ever since Harry hit that stage where love began to circle his mind, he found that he was quite attracted to larger people. He thought that the soft, doughy skin of bigger people was amazing and ever since then he had been intrigued. He had met a lad named Louis a few years prior to the present day, and the boy was absolutely stunning. He was a small guy, which was funny, considering the fact Harry liked the complete opposite. But he did have nice curves and a plump ass, that Harry was sure would get bigger after a while in their relationship. 

And it did, right after Harry spoke to his boyfriend about his kink. He was expecting to get a slap across the face from an offended Louis but instead he was received with an excited gasp. Turns out, the blue eyed boy felt the same way but he wasn't exactly sure where to start or how to address his emotions.

Months had passed since they had the talk and let's just say their cabinets were full fatty foods. Harry made sure his boy was full after ever meal, drowning almost everything in grease when he cooked. And after a while Louis began to plump up, all of his skinny features filling in. He had adorable chubby cheeks that Harry loved to kiss and poke, and his jawline wasn't so sharp anymore but he looked so amazing. 

Though, the best part of him was his lower body. He had a nice pudgy belly and muffin top that didn't exactly like to be restrained by pants so most of the time Louis just wore sweats or if he really wanted to turn Harry on he put on tight jeans that caused his extra skin to spill out over the waistband. And he loved it when that happened. He felt.. Hot. His thighs were as thick as ever, expanding out far when he sat down and his ass was jiggly and fun to slap. It had gotten so big that Harry couldn't grab a cheek in his quite large hands anymore.

All the curly haired man could think about was how much farther this was going to go. The thought of Louis being huge and just gulping down food turned him on so much. He was looking forward to the day when Louis wouldn't be able to fit through doors or sit in simple chairs. And luckily Louis was looking forward to the day too. 

It was currently a sunny Monday evening, Louis lounging around in his normal spot with a bag of potato chips, his favorite tv show displayed on the screen infront of him. He had on some skinny jeans that he had worn when he was smaller, and let's just say getting them on was quite the task. And he may or may not have ripped some of the seams in the process. His belly was too big for them to be buttoned so he let the button go, his belly spilling out onto the top part of his lap. 

"Well don't you look sexy," A deep voice purred, soon being followed by a shirtless Harry with damp hair as a sign he had just taken a shower. The chubby boy blushed softly before smirking, popping a chip into his mouth and taking a swig of his soda.

"You're lucky I fit into these jeans. One day I'm not gonna be able to fit into anything I'm wearing," He laughed softly in response, his eyes sparkling with fondness before his boyfriend plopped down beside him and took out a chip.

"Just lay back and let me feed you, baby.." Harry whispered, Louis letting out content sigh as he was being fed, the green eyed man's hand massaging his soft belly. He could stay like this forever. All cuddled up while being fed and loved on by his boyfriend. He certainly had an amazing life. "You're my little piggy, being such a good boy, eating like he should be.." He murmured, Louis humming when he was being praised.

He loved it when he was congratulated with being a good boy, eating like he needed to be. He'd do anything to make his boyfriend happy and he apparently was doing just as that. The bag of chips were soon finished off, a kiss being pressed to his lips.

"Looks like we need to get some more of those. They're delicious," Louis noted, his chubby hand on Harry's sharp jaw line, multiple kisses being shared between them.

And they laid just like that till night came, and let's just say more than kissing was involved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gains some more weight and Harry's over the moon, but what will their friends think?

As you can most likely assume, all of that junk food and delicious grease filled stuff took a toll on Louis and the weight just kept packing on. His features had filled out even more and he loved it so much. His body jiggled whenever he walked, and he had some nice rolls on his sides and belly, especially when he sat down. He had gained a good 50 pounds, leaving him around the 200 mark, whereas he was in the 140's when this all began. He had always been a tiny little thing, so this was a big change for him. But an amazing change, of course.

Louis was laying in his normal spot on the couch, nibbling at random things, a bunch of candy wrappers surrounding him. Harry always teased around and said his stomach was a bottomless pit because he was literally hungry 24/7. Even after a huge meal he was still starving. His had a ridiculously slow metabolism so all of the calories packed onto him fast.

The aroma of bacon and eggs filled his nose, an excited smile coming to his expression. He hopped up from where he was sat, prancing over to where his boyfriend was cooking the two some breakfast. 

"Smells good.." Louis hummed, gently biting at Harry's ear then neck, causing a shiver to go down the taller man's spine. 

Gosh, the things this boy did to him. Just looking at him caused his dick to twitch and his stomach to turn. He thought that seeing all of this fat on Louis' small body was the sexist thing on earth, and he couldn't wait for the day when he was twice the size he was now. When he wouldn't be able to fit in simple things and they'd have to get a bigger bed. The idea of Louis being a huge, lovable guy, and engulfing Harry with love and affection got him so excited.

"Not now, babe.." Harry murmured, turning his head enough to kiss his boyfriend's chubby cheek. "Liam and Niall are coming over after breakfast to visit."

And at that, realization hit Louis like a bus. He hadn't seen them in months, and the last time he did he was a stick. Now he's all round with extra fat all over his body. It kind of made him.. Nervous. What if they teased him or never talked to him again? That wouldn't be fair because he was doing what he loved to do. He loved over stuffing himself and watching his body grow. And if they didn't like it then fuck them.

"Oh okay.. I'm gonna go get some clothes on," He replied, since he was just in some boxers that pinched at his sides because they were way too small. He raced up the stairs, looking in his wardrobe for something to wear. He then found an oversized sweater that actually belonged Harry but he loved wearing it. It wasn't too big for him anymore, his body filled out so it fit him quite nicely. He got out some skinny jeans - yes, skinny jeans, and managed to get in them after a few moments of tugging and pulling. He zipped them up and buttoned them, looking in the mirror to see a roll of fat stuck inside of the tight clothing, and the rest of his stomach just poured over the sides. He smirked a bit because he knew it would make Harry swoon. So he grabbed his shirt after brushing it his hair, and made his way back down to the kitchen.

"I just bought these and they don't fit anymore. I guess I'm getting fatter everyday," Louis shrugged casually with a grin that finally escaped his lips. 

Harry turned from where he was placing the food on the plates, breath hitching in his throat when he saw his lovely boyfriend. His eyes trailed up and down his body, feeling a boner come along just by looking at his top half. And then he finally looked at the boy's abdomen, his face getting flustered from the jeans that squeezed at the fat. 

"God Lou.. You're so sexy," He growled a bit and pushed Louis up against the fridge, hands trailing up and down his soft skin a he connected their lips. He smirked between the kiss and grabbed his boyfriend's fat ass, jiggling it in his grip. A squeak escaped Louis' lips, his face a bright red before he jumped into Harry's arms, knowing it would be hard to hold him.

"You aren't going to be able to hold me much longer.." Louis purred, laughing at the way Harry was struggling to hold him up.

"I would so fuck you rig-," Harry started but was cut off by the door bell. "Shit," He muttered before racing off to the door, smiling wide when he was face to face with his friends that he hadn't seen in so long.

"Hey, H," Liam said gently and gave the man a hug, Niall doing the same before Louis came over, his shirt finally working its way onto him. He remembered when this sweater used to be huge on him, but now it kind of stuck to his skin in some places. 

An awkward cough was released from Niall when all eyes went to the bigger boy, "I see you've changed a bit," He said, addressing the elephant in the room.

"I have. Yup. Thanks for noticing," Louis said with a halfway fake smile, glaring at Harry when his side was pinched.

"C'mon on in, I fixed bacon and eggs for us," Harry finally spoke up as they headed over and all took a seat. It was quite obvious which plate was Louis' because it had the most on it. And it didn't take him long to devour it all, his chubby fingers being drowned in grease. His stomach was dying to be let out of his jeans, and before he knew it, the button popped and his sweater even ripped a bit at the bottom. 

"Louis.. Maybe you should go to the gym or something. This doesn't exactly seem and healthy.." Liam addressed, causing a glare to come from Harry. It was obvious there was some tension in the room, and Niall wasn't liking it at all.

"He's perfectly fine. If he wants to be fat and eat all he wants then I'm here to support him. Because quite frankly he's beautiful no matter what," Harry ranted, making it sound like he wasn't a part of Louis' weight gain when he actually was. He had basically created every roll and fold on that boy's amazing body.

"It was nice seeing you guys, but I think it's time for us to go.. Thanks for the food," Niall said before the two left.

Louis just huffed and took off his clothes, letting out a happy sigh. "Much better. They're both assholes anyways," He grumbled and nibbled at the food they had left.

"I was trying to contain myself whenever your button popped and the shirt ripped.. Gosh, this was the best thing we have ever done," Harry said as he rubbed at Louis' belly that was big enough to sit on his lap, ending about midway. "You're going to be so hot when your huge and can barely walk.." He breathed out, Louis giggling gently and connecting their lips. 

And no food on that table was left untouched, all of it being devoured by a starving Louis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is finding simple tasks very hard.. Is he going to question all of this and maybe think of losing weight?

Months had passed after Louis and Harry has gotten slammed by their two friends about the whole weight gain deal. And since then Louis had gained an unreal amount of weight. At this point he gained up to about two hundred pounds, leaving him well over three hundred. He felt huge, and he was huge. He couldn't fit into any of his clothes anymore so he knew he needed to get some bigger outfits. Most of the time he just laid around naked or in the boxers he could fit into. They were stretchy, so they fit over all of the fat they needed to - even his huge ass.

Every part of his body had just gotten bigger and bigger, even his face had some fat on it. His sharp cheekbones were drowned in fat and so was his nice jawline. A thick layer of skin created a double chin on him, and Harry just found it super cute. His belly was unbelievably large, it folding overtop of his thighs even when he was standing. So when he laid down it just flattened out and rolled over the sides of his body. But honestly, he loved it all. He loved being so fat to the point where he could barely walk. It felt amazing.

Harry had gone out to get some groceries, leaving Louis alone on their couch where he normally laid. He really had to use the bathroom, but he found it hard to get up. His stomach was just so big, it made it hard for him to get up. His chubby hands grabbed at the side of the couch and he managed to rise to his feet, a groan escaping his lips when his legs began to ache. All of this weight really took a toll on his small build. 

He waddled off to the bathroom and struggled to pull down his boxers and his dick, but he finally managed and got everything done. On his way back to the living room he heard the car door shut, as a sign Harry was home.

"Don't do too much walking, you'll lose weight," Harry smirked when he walked inside to see his boyfriend standing by the couch. He went over and kissed his boyfriend and ran his hands over his soft sides. 

"Well you don't have to worry too much about that because my knees are wanting to give out," Louis said in response with a chuckle before heading over to the couch, but he paused when he saw the cute little chair in the corner of the room. It was a soft, cushioned chair and it was almost half the width of his body. So sitting in it would be quite the sight. Just to turn his boyfriend on he turned and plopped down in the chair, hearing it creak a bit. He picked up his stomach and placed it on the thick arm rests, watching it jiggle into place where it spilled over the sides. You couldn't even see the chair anymore, his huge body just engulfing it. 

"Like what you see, Haz?" He smirked when his boyfriend came back in with a load of groceries. The man's jaw dropped at the sight, feeling his dick twitch and getting hard as his eyes just wandered over the male's body. 

"Holy shit, Lou.. You can't even see the chair," He breathed out and walked over, leaning down to connect their lips. He grinned and smacked the side of Louis' belly, watching it ripple and move around till it went back to how it was. 

All it took was a little move of Louis' ass and the small legs of the chair snapped, causing him to fall right on to the ground. He gasped and looked at the chair, seeing how it broke the whole thing except for the cushion. He looked back up at Harry who was basically drooling at the sight, a giggle escaping his lips. "Looks like we need to get a new chair," He winked and held out his hands to be helped up. Harry had been working out a lot, so he had a lot of muscle to help Louis get around. Mainly just helping him stand. 

"You are the hottest person I have ever seen in my life.." Harry purred and sat Louis down on the couch, immediately crawling ontop of him and kissing all of his face. His hands were trailing all around the soft flesh of the boy's body, his cock wanting to rub against the others, but his stomach was in the way. 

"Haz.." Louis moaned out, his hands resting on Harry's sides as he was kissed all over. His bum kind of hurt from the impact with floor, causing him to whimper a little bit. "Stop, babe," He whispered, Harry pulling back with a look of concern.

He frowned and wondered what was wrong, his slim fingers moving up to move Louis' soft grunge out of his eyes. "What's wrong love?" He asked.

"I just.. I feel like I've gotten too big. I can barely do some things, and breaking that chair just kind of freaked me out.. I dunno if I wanna do this anymore," Louis explained, causing Harry to bite his lip and step away. He wasn't exactly sure what to say to that. He coughed a bit and then rubbed at Louis' shoulders with a soft smile.

"I'd love you if you were back to normal, and I'd love you if you were 600 pounds. I'll love you no matter what. So if you want to lose weight then you can, babe," Harry reassured. He really wanted Louis to get bigger but he just wasn't so sure about getting Louis to lose weight.

"I dunno.. Maybe I'm just tired and my brain is toying with me. Just give me some ice cream," Louis giggled after he was done being all serious and worrisome. He knew everything would be okay.

Harry had went off and got a brand new tub of moose tracks icecream, and a big spoon to eat it from. As soon as Louis was given the ice cream, he opened it up and took out a big spoon ful.

"Eat up, piggy," Harry smirked, Louis giggling gently as the ice cream melted in his mouth and drifted down his throat.

After just a few minutes the whole tub was gone, leaving Harry to rub his bloated stomach with a content silence between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that sucked! I was in a rush.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two go out to dinner with Louis' parents and Lottie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @fxxkingtommo! My dm's are open so feel free to send in requests. I'm also up for roleplay any time.

Louis let out a huff as he managed to get on some jeans, surprised he could even fit into any type of jeans anymore. They were the biggest size he could manage to find and they were a bit snug. His large stomach was being stubborn, not wanting to be restricted into his pants. So, with a sigh of defeat, he let his stomach fall over the waist band, his love handles doing the same. He waddled over to the closet and pulled out a black button up, managing to get it on with all of the buttons fortunately buttoned. All of his clothes were quite snug even after buying them a few weeks ago.

The weight gain was going well, Harry calculating it down to come to the conclusion Louis had gained up to five pounds a week. Louis was honestly quite proud of himself. He was absolutely huge, standing at around 465. His knees were a wreck, barely able to hold himself up anymore. But he liked it. He liked being restricted to sitting all the time. He felt so great whenever he sat down and his fat just fanned out and engulfed anything around him. He took up a good portion of the bed so they ended up getting a king size so Harry could have plenty of room too. But he didn't mind at all. He had a beautiful and fat boyfriend by his side and that's all the really mattered to him.

"Louis, love? You almost ready?" A husky voice called out, followed by gentle footsteps that carried into their bedroom.

Louis let out a breath as he turned around and saw Harry standing in the door way, a sweet smile coming to his chubby face. "Ready," He replied and walked over - more so waddled, planting a kiss onto Harry's lips. Their room was luckily on the bottom floor so it wasn't hard for him to get from point A to point B. Once they got to the door way he tried to reach down to grab his shoes but his stomach kept getting in the way, even if it was being restricted by the tight shirt. "H.. Can you help me?" He asked, already out of breath as he plopped down on a love seat they had in the foyer. 

Harry came racing in, his cheeks all red from racing around to get ready. They were almost late for their dinner reservations with Louis' family so they were both a bit stressed out. Especially Louis. His family knew his weight, they just hadn't.. Been around to see it in a real life. As a mother, Jay was of course concerned about her son but she didn't say much about it if the topic was brought up. Louis was a grown man and he could make his own decisions.

"Fuck.. I'm tired already. Can't even get me shoes on," The blue eyed lad grumble as he watched Harry place on his shoes and lace them up for him. With assistance he arose from the chair and made sure he had everything before the two headed off to the restaurant.

Louis' stomach was growling like crazy, his skin crawling from wanting to eat so bad. He was looking forward to stuffing himself with some fattening Italian food. It was his favorite, Harry knew, because anytime they had spaghetti there was always greasy and garlicy bread to go along side it. 

Once they arrived to the restaurant, Harry grabbed Louis' hand and led him inside, people already staring at him. He got self conscious about what people thought of him almost every time they went out in public. He loved his body but he knew he was different from everyone else and surely there was going to be people who were going to hate him for it. As the waiter took them to their table, he ignored the stares he got and sat down at on the flimsy chair. He hoped it wasn't going to break.

"People keep staring, Haz.." He whispered to his boyfriend whom was sitting beside him, already having his nose buried in the menu.

"Don't worry about it, yeah? You look stunning, alright?" Harry replied, about to speak again but Jay, Dan and Lottie soon arrived with smiles on their faces.

"Hello mum," Louis greeted, unable to stand up but he hugged her from the side and got a kiss to his head. He figured the little ones were at home, so he didn't bother to ask. He could tell Lottie was staring at him but he tried to ignore it.

"How have you boys been?" Dan asked as he took a seat, everyone soon getting settled.

"Great, actually. Loving those shoes you got me for Christmas, Jay. They're super comfy," Harry replied, trying to stir everyone's attention away from Louis' appearance. He knew Louis was quite large compared to most of the people in the restaurant. But he didn't see what the big deal was. Louis was beautiful to him, he loved him all big like this. And if people had a problem then they can just keep their opinions to themselves.

The whole night Louis stayed quiet, only talking a few times. He couldn't get the thought of his brain.

"Fat, fat is all you are. You're a fucking whale. What have you done to yourself? Do you really think this is attractive? Surely Harry is just pitying you now," A voice kept telling him.

He couldn't stop thinking about it. About how fat he was, and all the food he had eaten during dinner. And how he didn't hesitate to get something from the desert menu. He felt like some monster. 

Once they bid their goodbyes to his family and headed home, the car ride was silent. Louis fiddled with his thumbs and Harry kept glancing over at him till he finally spoke up. "Somethings bothering you. And I know it's because of your weight," He murmured.

Louis sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, shrugging a bit. "I dunno. I just got a bit insecure. Seeing all of these slim people around me just makes me feel like I'm a monster or something," He replied.

"I love my family but every time I see them I feel this way. Going out in public doesn't help either. Maybe we should just.. Not see them as much and not go out as much," He added, looking over at Harry. "I love being fat, I still do. Promise. I wanna continue to gain weight but I can't keep having these second thoughts. They're putting me into some kind of depression or something," He explained, his hand reaching over to stroke Harry's thigh. "I'm not giving up yet," He winked.

"Well.. I'm fine with anything, like I've said before. If you wanna lose weight, do it. If you wanna continue, do it. I'll love you no matter what even though I do enjoy having a bit more to grab onto when kissing you," Harry replied, chucking gently.

When they got back to the house Louis stripped down naked, feeling so relieved to finally have his tight clothes off. Being naked wasn't that big of a deal for him since his huge belly hid his dick, but even if it wasn't hidden he wouldn't really care.

"Damn," Harry breathed out after coming out of the bathroom, seeing his boyfriend over on the couch, his naked body on full display. "You've gotta let me feel you up.." He murmured, Louis smirking and managing to make room for Harry to come lay with him.

"So sexy.." The curly haired lad mumbled as he kissed Louis' lips and trailed down his fat neck, hands trailing all over his soft belly. He then teasingly slipped under his belly and grabbed his dick, giving it a little play time just for a tease.

"Oi! You can't do that, don't tease me," Louis whimpered, Harry's finger covering his lips.

"Ssh.. Don't speak, yeah? Let me do what I'm doing.." He told, his lips trailing down further and kissing along Louis' chest, his hands then moving down to his soft thighs. 

"I have the sexiest boyfriend ever.." Harry whispered when he came back up to Louis' lips, then pecking his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter- @fxxkingtommo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry feeds Louis some pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the mood for an update so this chapter is kind of just a filler.

It had been a few weeks since Louis had last seen his family, and he hadn't been in touch with them since. He couldn't afford to get distracted. So, he pushed away anything that would possibly change his mind about his weight. He wanted to be fat. As fat as he could be and he wasn't planning on changing.

He had convinced Harry a bit to gain some weight too, so Harry had plumped up just a tad bit. It turned Louis on so much seeing his boyfriend a bit thicker, having some nice thighs and a bigger bum. His once flat tummy had a bit of a pudge to it, which was one of Louis' factories parts to Harry. It was so cuddly, the skin being super soft.

But Harry gaining weight sure didn't change anything with Louis' weight. He, of course, gained weight since he saw his parents. He had probably gained around 20lbs. At this point the weight was still going to his belly, leaving it to cover up his thighs even when he was standing. When he sat down it enveloped his lap, reaching out on his sides a few inches. Whenever he and Harry cuddled he let the lad snuggle into his stomach while his fat fingers gently petted at his hair. Life couldn't be better.

"Hazza, love, I'm hungry," Louis whimpered from the living room where he was currently laying. They had an ottoman that joined together with the couch so Louis rested against the corner of the couch, his body filling up the ottoman. He rarely moved from the spot, unless it was completely necessary. He didn't like to walk, it hurt his legs to much and made his breathing go crazy. He knew that it wasn't healthy to sit around all the time especially at his weight but he didn't care. Being this way was something he enjoyed.

"I'll fix you a snack, yeah?" A husky voice called from upstairs, foot steps beginning to come down till they reached the couch. "Anything in particular you'd like?" Harry asked, brushing Louis' hair out of his face from behind and gently kissing his forehead.

"Mm.. Pancakes sound amazing. Put lots of chocolate in them too, and whipped cream on the too. Fuck, yes," Louis replied, his mouth wanting to water at the thought of the delicious food.

And before he knew it Harry was cooking up the meal and was soon finished, bringing in a large plate with four pancakes all piled on top of each other with whipped cream on the top. "Lemme feed you," Harry whispered and plopped down beside Louis, leaning against him and cutting up slices and beginning to feed his boyfriend.

Louis hummed happily as he took in the flavor, eating more and more till he got down to the last pancake. He rubbed at his huge stomach that was still growling for him to eat, but his brain was telling him no. "Fuck it," He grumbled and ate the last one anyways, licking his lips before kissing Harry sweetly. "Mm. That was delicious baby," He complimented, Harry setting the plate on the coffee table before snuggling into Louis wit his hand rubbing at the lad's huge, bloated stomach.

"Such a good boy.. Proud of you. Ate all of your meal.." Harry praised, causing Louis to grin happily before closing his eyes and letting his boyfriend gently rub at his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me suggestions or if you wanna roleplay on my Twitter @fxxkingtommo


End file.
